A Bicycle For Two
by Draco de Laviathan
Summary: Nozaki Sakura, transferred last semester, not an entirely out-going girl. Everything was quite fine, until her bestfriend has to move out of the town. Will she survive her new class? Will she be going home alone or is there someone to accompany her? HayaSaku, Straight Pairing.


**A Bicycle For Two**

**Inazuma Eleven GO! Belongs to Level-5.**

**Warning : might be OOC, AU, AT, STRAIGHT PAIRING, might be typo and grammar mistakes, unbeta-ed, etc.**

**Inspired by Futari Nori no Jitensha by AKB48.**

* * *

The day of a new term has just started. Sakura petals flowing out from the trees, the clouds were purely white, the skies were clear blue and the birds are chirping happily.

It's a beautiful day, but not for our main heroine.

"What should I do... I don't know anyone in the class since Konoha-chan moved from out of the town...,"

Nozaki Sakura, the girl with pink hair color that suites to her name, with blue bright eyes. She just happen to transfer to the school, Raimon High School, last semester. And 6 months was not enough for her to know everyone in the school, remembering she was only close with Morimura Konoha, a small, dark green haired girl. Now that the girl has moved out of town due to his parent's work, Sakura has to start over knowing the others in her new class, class 2-1.

"Here I go...,"

The pink haired girl slowly opened the door in front of her while gulping her nervous-nees in. Finally stepping inside the classroom, she silently spoke,

"O-Ohayou...,"

Sakura was sure that her voice was really soft that it might be unheard by the others. She wasn't the kind of girl that would go loudly shouted so the whole class would hear and think that she is crazy. Nope, definitely not that kind of girl.

Silence. The whole class was staring at her. Sakura's nervous-ness began to creep out of her, making her face flustered out of shame.

"Ah, Ohayou!"

Surprised that the whole class has returned her, she shot her head back up, just to see her new classmates smiling back at her.

"You must be Nozaki Sakura, right?" A blue-haired girl walked up to her, "I'm Sorano Aoi, nice to meet you!"

"Aah, nice to meet you too, Sorano-san!" Sakura bowed in front of her, making the other girl sweat-dropped.

"No need for formalities, just call me Aoi like everyone else!" Aoi beamed a smile to her, "We're all friends, right?"

Blushing at the thought of friend, Sakura smiled, "Y-yeah! Thank you! You could call me Sakura then!"

Aoi smiled back while nodding, "Come, I'll show you where you sit!"

Sakura followed Aoi as the girl walked to the corner of the class. Everyone was chattering with each other happily, some were playing cards, some girls was talking about the boys, but some was just sitting and having their time alone.

"Here, you sit in front of Matatagi-kun!" Aoi said as she patted a table beside the window.

"Yo." Matatagi greeted the pink hair girl. "Nozaki Sakura right? Matatagi Hayato here."

"Yoroshiku nee, Matatagi-san," Sakura said as she took her seat and started to put her things down. "Arigatou, Aoi."

"You're welcome. I'm going to leave you here now, if that's alright with you? I'm going to arrange some class task first...,"

"Uhm, that's alright." Sakura nodded. Aoi smiled at her, "If you need anything, you could ask Matatagi-kun here. Everyone's going to vote for him as the class leader!"

Matatagi scoffed, "Stop telling that Aoi, you know that everyone's going to vote you, not me."

"We'll just see~," Aoi smirked lightly, "Well then, I'm going to leave you now, Sakura. Jaa~,"

Sakura waved her hand at the girl as she walked away from the classroom. Sighing, she crumbled the hem of her skirt, still feeling a little nervous.

"Chiiiisu~!"

"Huh?" Sakura looked to her front, having a brunette-long-haired girl to shot up in front of her. The girl striked a pose while smiling really brightly, "Who are you?"

"I'm Nanobana Kinako!" the girl introduced herself, turns out she sits in front of her, "and this is Tsurugi Kyousuke!" She said as she pointed to her right, a navy-haired boy with golden eyes nodded, "Welcome to class 2-1! I heard you just transferred here last semester!"

"Uhm, yeahh." Sakura replied. The girl smiled again.

"You know, if Matatagi-kun is unreliable, you can just turn to me!"

"I heard that." Matatagi shot up behind Sakura.

"Oops!" Kinako hide behind her table, while Tsurugi sweat-dropped, "You should stop making problems, you know...,"

_RRIIING! _

The bell has ringed, making all of the students stood from their seat. Sakura was puzzled; not knowing what is everyone doing.

"Come, Nozaki! We should go to the gym now, the principal's going to hold the New-Term Ceremony."

"Ah, okay!"

* * *

_RRIIING!_

First day of school was finally finished. Everyone began to pour out of the school, wanting to go home quickly and probably do something they like. Soon the school's yard began to crowd with freshmans getting to know each other and some upperclassmens just chilling out.

Sakura took her pink bike from the bike park (A/N: I truthfully do not know what is this called someone please tell me, there's gonna be a lot of bike here-) while sighing. Without Konoha by her side, it would really be very quiet, since she always biked to home with the green-haired girl. Now it would be just her, all alone.

"Haaah~, I guess it's me all alone again...,"

"Hey, Nozaki!"

Turning her back, she found Matatagi walked with his bike to her, "Matatagi-kun? What is it?"

"I heard you take this road too!" he beamed a smile to her, "So let's go home together! I mean, it's lonely right? To go home by yourself, since Morimura moved...,"

"Y-yeah..," she nodded awkwardly, "Thanks, Matatagi-kun...,"

"No problem! Shall we go now?" the spiky-haired boy asked as he got on his bike.

"Uhm! Yeah!"

* * *

"So, Matatagi-kun, how do you know I always took this road? With Konoha-chan too...,"

"Oh, that!" Matatagi rode his blike slowly, keeping up with Sakura's pace, "Like I said before, I took this road to go home too! So it's really usual to see you guys ride home together,"

"Ah, but I've never seen you before, Matatagi-kun...,"

Matatagi chuckled, "I'm just too stealthy for you guys,"

"More like a stalker I should say...," Sakura stared at Matatagi, wondering how long the boy has been stalking her. The boy replied with a laugh and a slight blush, "No, of course not! I'm not that kind of guy!"

Sakura blushed while pouting a little, "I was just guessing...,"

"Haha, come on don't go pout on me now~,"

They rode their bike peacefully as they chatted happily. Talking about friends, families (A/N: no, I'm not making Matatagi's life miserable like the real universe-_-), turns out they quite clicked, having some things that they have in common, like they like sports, even though they're in different kind of sports, with Matatagi in Atlethics and Sakura in Gymnatics. Only some minutes has passed but they're already being good friends.

"Nozaki, your house is quite far right?" Matatagi asked, "Why don't you just take the train? I mean, the school's not that far from the station,"

The pink-haired girl shook her head, "No, I liked cycling better. It's good for health and," she stopped her bike and turned to her right side, "I can't see a beautiful view like this if I ride trains,"

Confused, Matatagi stopped his bike as Sakura does and turned to see the view she is seeing. They were actually passing through a lake (by a bridge of course), as their homes are at the other side of the lake.

The lake began to bath in glittery orange-ish sunshine, while mirroring the sun as it sets. It was really a beautiful sight, with the birds flying at the sky and the sky it self gets purple-ish orange without any clouds wavering. Truly a something that you can't just get everytime.

"I see...," the boy smiled a thin line, "It is quite beautiful,"

"Right? And by riding a bicycle you can see things that is unseen, like how the flowers here are actually watered at Fridays! And, and how the ice cream shop by the boulevard has special flavors on Tuesdays...,"

Matatagi smiled as he listens to Sakura's chatter while leaning on his bike. They finally decided to talk as they bike like before, remembering that the day is getting dark and they should get to their respective home quickly, before getting scolded by their own parents.

"I think we part here, Nozaki. I'm taking this road," Matatagi said as he pointed a road at his left, "So, see you tomorrow?"

"Uhm, see you tomorrow, Matatagi-kun!"

Nodding, the boy rode his bike to the road he pointed, as well as Sakura riding straightly to her home. She smiled, the day turns out isn't bad ad she would thought.

"Konoha-chan, I think, I can do this...,"

* * *

'_...But you are more beautiful,'_

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

Hey guys! I'm sorry, I know I should upload Diamond first, but I'm really unsatysfied by the ending, so I think it's gonna take a while before I publish it. Until then, please bear with me OTL

I just realized that it was really rare for me to writer something school, normal life themed stories. Almost all of my fanfics are fantasy genred, am I right? So I decided I'd give it a shot! Quite clicked with the current mood I have now, mostly after listening to the song I was inspired by!

It was actually really fun! So I decided that this would be a three/four-shot, adding it some drama like shoujo stories~

Kind of thinking of making something like this after this was finished with other pairings! What do you think? I've got TenmaAoi and ShindouAkane in my mind, but you could suggest some pairings for me!

Leave a review if you mind~

Draco de Laviathan, out!


End file.
